


Lucifer - What's Mine is Yours

by Pandorakiin



Series: Lucifer [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, F/M, Minor Spoilers, Romance, Sexual Content, honeymooning, sexual mischief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorakiin/pseuds/Pandorakiin
Summary: An original bit of sexy mischief between The Devil and his Lady-love...
Relationships: Deckerstar
Series: Lucifer [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988668
Comments: 5
Kudos: 142
Collections: Favourite Lucifer Fics, Lucifer, Lucifer and Chloe, The Archangel Lucifer





	Lucifer - What's Mine is Yours

Lucifer

By: Pandorakiin

# - a link to background music

What’s Mine is Yours [#](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ULXgJ18xuY&list=RD9ULXgJ18xuY&start_radio=1)

Undoing his cufflinks as he walked, Lucifer strode into the penthouse absent-mindedly heading toward the liquor display. He frowned as something unusual in the periphery of his vision demanded his attention. Turning toward the balcony, terror seized his heart when he recognized Chloe, seated on the floor, back toward him, her legs folded out to the side beneath her and leaning slack against the side of the sectional in front of the balcony doors. Eyes wide and breathing heavy, he charged over to her as quickly as his long stride could carry him without running.

“Chloe...?” he questioned, imploring. Setting a tentative hand on her shoulder, he sank to the floor behind her in relief when he felt the warmth of her life still present. Her shoulder rose with her breathing and he realized she was only sleeping. Caressing her cheek with one hand he rested the other on her back between her shoulder blades and gently shook her trying to wake her. He felt her smile before any other part of her moved.

“You scared the hell out of me– !” he said, interrupting himself with a laugh. “What are you doing here?”

Still groggy but coming around more by the second, she leaned back into his chest grinning affectionately. “I’m sorry. I... didn’t think you’d mind if I... made myself at home.”

Lucifer smiled as a short laugh escaped his lips. Placing a firm kiss on her cheek he spoke softly into her ear, “I don’t. Come and go as you like. My home is yours. I meant, what are you doing _here_ , on the floor?”

Chloe innocently shrugged. “We didn’t get much sleep last night and... I sat down in the sun to rest for a minute,” she said, holding up the pillow in her hands – his pillow, “and... now, here you are.”

Lucifer sighed and leaned on his lady-love, curling himself around her. “And this?” he asked, plucking at his pillow.

Chloe laughed, somewhat sheepishly. “Well, you weren’t here... and, it still smells like you. So...” She trailed off as she pinched her lower lip between her teeth. Lucifer delicately guided her face up toward him by the chin and into a kiss he didn’t intend to break even to breathe. When he did finally draw away from the kiss, the couch and cushions looked ever so inviting.

“I have it on good authority humans don’t usually associate a pleasant smell with The Devil...”

“Well, what do you _think_ it smells like?” she asked playfully.

“Fire and brimstone?”

“More like Clive Christian with a _hint_ of charcoal barbecue.” Chloe replied, having difficulty keeping a straight face. She didn’t succeed. The two laughed until their amusement subsided. The sound of her laughter took the cutting edge off his panic. Without it, the force of will that had kept him awake through his day began to ebb. She could see he was just as tired as she was. Nodding toward the couch, she raised an eyebrow quizzically. Smiling, he rose to his knees, offering her a hand to help her stand. She accepted it. He found the gesture returned as he got to his feet.

Laying himself out the length of the couch with one leg off the edge, Chloe knelt over him and settled onto his chest. Resting her elbows on the couch above his shoulders to prop herself up at first, she lowered herself into a kiss. Her fingers gathered up a handful of his hair, massaging the crown of his head in the process. Rising against her, Lucifer untucked her shirt from her trousers and found his way to the skin underneath. He felt her smile on his cheek and she sat back, unbuttoning her shirt with teasing slowness.

_Two can play that game_ , he thought, one hand expertly undoing one of his own buttons in return for each of hers. Finished with her own buttons she reached for his. He stopped her hands, covering them with one of his. He lifted and swayed one finger in mock reprimand.

“You’ll have to purchase the rest, Detective,” Lucifer crooned, grinning mischievously. She closed in on him wearing a seductive, predatory expression. What he thought would be a kiss remained part of the tease.

Chloe whispered in his ear, her breathing tickling his skin. “Name your price.”

His fingertips crept under her shirt and wandered surreptitiously around her back. “Hmmm...” His eyes glowed red and his voice dove into a sinister register. “Your very soul, for all eternity,” he said, terming the deal. He was caught off guard when Chloe laughed in response.

“Are you losing your edge...? It’s not like you to ask for something you already have,” she slyly pointed out. Unflinching, she met his gaze sideways from mere inches away, even with the demonic aspect of his nature in plain view. Resting his head back and to the side, he fixed Chloe with a full-on gaze. His heart began to pound like a drum. One eyebrow raised; a smile crept halfway across his lips. He made no effort to hide the demonic change in his voice and appearance.

“Touché, Detective. Something a little more... tangible, then?” The next moment she felt the tension in her bra disappear. He could feel her laughter rumbling in her chest.

“They’re yours.”

“Then it seems we have a deal.”

Her first and far from her last deal with The Devil.

She sat back and reached up her sleeves, pulling her bra straps down and around the tips of her fingers. Lucifer latched a finger around the bra’s lacey bridge between her breasts and sent the garment sailing off the couch overhead as he undid the last of his buttons. Casting open his vest and shirt, Chloe wove one arm under his shoulder, lowering herself to meet the kiss into which he beckoned her. His arms found their way under her shirt again, holding her tightly to him and enjoying the sensation of her freed breasts giving way and moulding themselves over his chest. The two found themselves outside the flow of time so long as the kiss held sway.

When Chloe withdrew, she watched as Lucifer blinked groggily, shaking the cobwebs out of his head and smiling again. She closed her eyes and placed a kiss on his collarbone before bringing her forehead to rest against the heartbeat in his neck. As much as they wanted to, the need to sleep refused to be ignored. The usual arousal from moving against each other was absent as the two fit themselves comfortably together, wordlessly agreeing to let sleep have its way instead...

***

Chloe woke to find her lover still thoroughly and deeply asleep beneath her. He’d managed to sneak a small throw pillow under her head after she’d gone to sleep. She let her head drop lazily back onto the pillow. A little too lazily, perhaps. A subdued grunt sounded in his chest and he began to stir to waking.

“Good morning, love,” murmured Lucifer, still mostly asleep.

“It’s 1 AM.”

“Oh! A very good morning, then,” he retorted seductively.

“Okay, I _know_ I was snoring like a trucker. How were you so asleep?” Chloe asked, laughing.

Lucifer scoffed. “Forget the trucker. You snore like a _truck_. Feels like there’s an engine block running on my chest,” he replied, wisecracking yet affectionate, as he roused himself and sat up. He pulled her into a ‘good morning’ kiss with one hand around the back of her neck. She couldn’t help laughing.

Neither paid their undone, disheveled clothing any mind as Lucifer lead her by the hand over to the counter to pour them both a drink. He chose a sweet cream liqueur with a good kick, pouring each of them a tall shot.

“I’m surprised you’re not... more annoyed by it,” she mused, curious.

Lucifer’s chuckle was tinged with mischief. “Your snoring is a lullaby compared to the tormented screams of the damned.”

“That’s... dark,” Chloe quipped, wide-eyed in surprise. Lucifer offered her one of the glasses in his hands.

“If I’m sleeping like a baby with a woman snoring like a diesel engine on top of me, there’s only one woman in all of _Creation_ it could be,” he said, his tone so saturated with charm it was dripping. The clink of their glasses echoed through the penthouse. Chloe couldn’t help her whole-hearted laughter and grin.

“Nice save.”

Lucifer smiled as he took hold of the hand with which she held her shot, keeping it immobile as he wrapped his arm around hers. Puzzled momentarily, she followed suit. With their arms linked like a chain and gazing sidelong at one another, they placed the rim of the glasses to their lips, upending them in unison. He maneuvered her into a kiss by the chin. There was a stray drop of the drink on her lips and he wanted to taste it. The touch of his tongue was a pleasing surprise when it snuck out to sample what he was after. Chloe stepped around the counter threading her fingers underneath his belt on either side of his hips, pulling him tight against her as she kissed him. One hand behind her head, the other wrapped around her back under her shirt, Lucifer held her flush against him. He hadn’t thought it possible for a kiss to be at once deeply passionate and chaste but this one was. Desire was there, to be sure, but drowned out by the sheer volume of the loving affection he felt. Their gazes met when their lips parted. With subdued smiles on, each shed their own clothing as they moved to the bed, falling blissfully into sleep in one another’s arms.

Credits, Notes & Thanks

Notes:

PDF available for download at: [Lucifer - What's Mine is Yours @ DeviantArt by Pandorakiin](https://www.deviantart.com/pandorakiin/art/Lucifer-What-s-Mine-is-Yours-857902766)


End file.
